For the Love of Music
by DarkChocolateLover101
Summary: Music is what keeps us alive and keeps us going. Nejiten, Naruhina, LeexOC , KibaxOC Minor- SasuSaku and ShikaIno
1. The Bonds of Sisterhood

**Hi All! I am Back!! Here is an awesome story. Here it goes.**

**Just to let you know my two OC's are Kiki and Manami (Ami.)**

**Ami has black curly hair and green eyes and Kiki is a curly blonde with blue eyes.**

**ENJOY!!**

For the Love of Music

_Music is what keeps us alive…_

Tenten P.O.V.

Summer blew away fast. It was like it was there and then it wasn't. I sat in my bed strumming my guitar randomly and thinking how school was going to turn out. I mean all of my friends and I signed up for a special Academy of Music, and we all got in. It was really strange how that happened. Because they only take in the best of the best. Only one out of a hundred got in and to think all seven of us got in, (I am using two OC's.) Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Kiki, Manami, and me.

I was interrupted in my thoughts as a knock was heard at the door…

Manami (Ami) P.O.V.

After forever Tenten answered the door. When she opened it my best friend Kiki zoomed into the room so fast that I almost started coughing in the dust she left me in. But Me being the cool and collected person I am walked into the room with grace and poise. While smirking at Tenten I put on my usual grin and said, "Sup."

"Hey Ami," Tenten said to me with a happy smile. But slowly turned into a frown when she saw me wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

She took them off and gasped at the horror she saw…

Tenten P.O.V.

Both of her eyes were swollen so horribly that you couldn't even tell her big bright green eyes were green and looked like they had been bleeding, she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep because of the pain, and her mouth was caked with blood.

"Ami!" I cried. "Is your father beating you again!"

"Ya," Ami said. "He got a hold of three beers and well things happen."

Kiki rushed to my side at the speed of light and started dialing like crazy. I mean if there were a dialing or texting competition in the Olympics she would win gold.

"Ino," Kiki said trying to hurry. "Bring all the girls here and a medical kit ASAP!" She hung up and that was when Ami fainted.

Kiki P.O.V.

I quickly caught Ami and with the help of Tenten dragged her to the couch. I unzipped her jacket and checked her pulse. My mother is a doctor and with that she taught me first aid. "Her heart is beating steadily," I said letting out a breath of relief. "I think she fainted because of stress," I said knowing that was the case.

"Do you think she will be okay," Tenten said looking like she was about to cry. Tenten hated seeing Ami like this. Ami taught her how to play guitar, how to sing, how to dance, and how to have fun. She was like a teacher and sister rolled into one.

"Ya she might if you go get me a cold pack and a hair tie." With that she ran out of the room in a frenzy.

Ami and I go way back. When we were in preschool everyday she came to school with another scratch, cut, bruise, or fracture. Everyone laughed at her and called her a klutz but I knew better. I have always been popular and beautiful and I liked to put my "talents" to good use. So I told them to back off and said she was with me and we've been tight ever since.

Ino P.O.V.

I burst into the room with Sakura, Hinata, and Temari following. Kiki ran to me and snatched the pack out of my hand went to a body… then suddenly it registered, "Ami!" I screamed as we all ran to her side as Kiki pulled her hair up and started putting goop on Ami's eyes. She put bandages on them and checked her body for any other bruises and healed those. But then she took off her shirt so she was only in her bra and then I saw some nasty scars on her stomach.

"Poor Ami," I said as she put some cream on the fresh ones and ignored the set ones.

"Can she stay the night at your place Tenten," said Sakura.

"I think so," said Tenten. "But I will have to check with my mother."

Tenten's mother was the only parent who knew about the beatings. But she understood what happened to people who told on abusive parents, when they are released from jail they hunt down the child and kill them. So she decided to help instead.

"H-how can w-we help," said Hinata.

"You," said Kiki. "You can stay by her place and take off the bandages when she wakes up."

"We all can," Temari and I stated at the same time.

"She is our friend and with that we will watch over her like a hawk," stated Sakura with a grin.

"My mother said it was okay," said Tenten. "And she even said that as soon as she gets up we can go shopping at the mall for school clothes.

"Yay!" Kiki and I said at the exact same time.

"I'll go out and get some snacks," Tenten said picking up the keys to the car. (They are sixteen and can drive.) "You guys just wait for her to get up."

"Kay," all of us said.

Manami (Ami) P.O.V.

I opened my eyes only to see darkness. "Ah!" "I'm Blind!" I screamed.

Then a hand came to my eyes and took something off of them. When my eyes adjusted I saw five eyes staring at me.

"I'm okay," I said as I stood up. "I don't need help." ignoring the hands held out to help me I went to the bathroom. I looked at my eyes they looked almost normal. I just needed to wear that cream and bandage for probably another hour and I would be fine.

"Kiki," I said. "You are magic."

"I do try," joked Kiki with a tongue sticking out.

Tenten P.O.V.

I walked out of the grocery store and bumped into the guys, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba.

"Hey guys want to come over to my place." "I have snacks and music." I said happy to have more company.

"Sure," said Naruto. And everyone nodded their heads.

"Then for the love of music," I said to them. "Get in your car and follow me."

And I was sure to stay close to Neji. Only the girls knew I was madly in love with him since the moment I saw him.

We walked into the house and were stunned with what we saw a song was playing and everyone was taking turns dancing.

"Shh," I whispered. "Kiki and Ami never dance but they are so good at it."

Ino was landing tons of tricks at the moment when the song started everyone got in a circle and Ino got in the middle of the circle and started dancing...

_I been working so hard  
Keep punching my card  
Eight hours, for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut_

Kiki pushed Ino out of the way and started doing the electric slide and moving her heels to...

_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose _

Sakura came in and dragged Hinata in with her and did some flips and slow movements to the next part...

_You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Dig way down in your heart  
You're yearning, burning for some  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut _

Tenten came out and started doing fast dances

_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo  
C'mon, c'mon let go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose _

Temari came out and smirked and started dancing like how it said

_FIRST - we got to turn you around  
SECOND - You put your feet on the ground  
THIRD - Now take a hold of your soul  
FOUR - Whooooooooa, I'm turning it _

Then everybody dragged Ami out. She relunctantly took off her shoes and started doing the exact dance and twisted it making it her own.

_Loose, FOOTLOOSE_

_Kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloos_

All the boys came out and started applauding playfully.

"Bravo!" Said Naruto

"Encore!" Screamed Lee.

Kiki giggled at Lee's remark. The secret was that Kiki had a crush on Lee since Elementary School.

"Love it!" Yelped Kiba.

Know it was Ami's turn to blush and giggle. She had a HUGE CRUSH on Kiba. It was apparent whenever she saw him. The only people who did not know this were Naruto and Kiba himself.

Sakura P.O.V.

Me being the first one to recover from embarrassment took out my schedule and said, "Alright schedules take 'em out."

Everyone took theirs out. And I gazed at Ino's first...

Period 1: Homeroom

Teacher: Kakashi

Period 2: History of Dance

Teacher:Anko

Period 3: Band

Teacher: Asuma

Lunch: A

Period 4: Hip-Hop

Teacher: Kurenai

Period 5: Algebra II

Teacher: Jiriah

Period 6: History

Teacher: Orochimaru

Period 7: Yoga

Teacher: Shizune

"Yes we both have dance and band together," I screamed happily.

"Both of us have band then," said a voice from behind me. I flipped around to see Sasuke smirking at me.

"Ya we do," I said. And he walked off.

Everyone let's get in a circle and give our two specialties we majored in.

We all crowded in a circle. Sasuke went first.

"Composing and Band."

Next came Shikamaru.

"Composing and Band as well."

Then came Lee.

"Choir and Dance!"

Neji...

"Guitar and Piano."

Kiba...

"Bass and Dance."

And last Naruto...

"Drums and Orchestra."

Now it was the girls turn.

First went Hinata.

"Um O-orchestra and choir."

Next went Tenten.

"Guitar and Singing."

Then Kiki...

"Choir and Harp!"

Then Ino...

"Dance and Band!"

Then Temari...

"Band and dance."

Ami...

"Singing and Guitar."

And last me...

"Dance and Band."

"Sweet!" Said Kiki. "I am with everyone." Her voice sank low. "Except Tenten and Ami."

"Don't worry," Said Tenten. We'll be fine.

I poured everyone a glass of soda.

"Cheers to a great year!" I yelped happily as we all clanked glasses.

This year was going to be awesome.

* * *


	2. Dates? Fluff!

For the Love of Music

_Music is what keeps us alive…_

Manami (Ami) P.O.V.

"And that is for not coming home!" My father said punching me in the gut. I was going upstairs to pack my things when my dad saw that I had not stayed home for the night. Lets just say if looks could kill when my father looked at me when I got home I would not only be dead I would be already cremated for him.

I ran upstairs to the bathroom got to the toilet and started to throw up blood from the "incident" that just accured I put my weak and wind blown body on the floor on the bathroom and started crying-- wait I do not cry! I haven't cried since I first came out of the womb and my mother died from childbirth. After my mother died my father grabbed slapped me and said to never cry again and I shut up.

I walked into my room, wiped away the tears, and started to pack for school when I realized I could pack all of my possessions in one suitcase. I needed to go and get some stuff to wear everybody at that academy is filthy rich the only reason I got in was because Hinata's father likes me and volunteered to pay for it.

I put on the best outfit I had for going out to dinner with our group. Which was a red tank with a string below the breast underneath a tan button up jacket, a pair of worn out jeans, and a pair of casual flats. I topped it off with my only purse. I had no makeup so I put none on. I had no jewelry so I could not wear any.

I was doing my hair when there was a knock at the door. I quickly opened it and there was Kiba, smiling and holding a flower.

"Hi." I said surprised of not stuttering. He was in a pair of slacks with a white button down shirt with a pair of good looking shoes.

"May I come in." Said Kiba smirking.

"Oh! Ya."

He walked into the house and gave me a flower.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "But why are you here."

"The boys drew names for "Dates" and I got you." "Are you packed?"

"Yes here is my stuff." I got my purse and backpack and began to walk out. But Kiba grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"That's all?"

"Y-ya." I whispered.

"Oh." He looked down for a second. "The group has got a present for you when we get to dinner so let's go."

"Okay."

As we drove I said to Kiba, "Sorry I am underdressed."

Kiba smiled at this, "Here I'll take you to my house my sister is the same size as you.

We drove up to the Inuzaka household Kiba went out of the car and opened the door for me. (Aw a gentleman) He brought me inside the house where I met Kiba's mother.

"Kiba what are you doing and who is this beautiful young lady behind you?"

"Mom this is my "date" for the night." Kiba said this with a huge wolfish grin.

"H-hi nice t-to meet you, my name is Manami but you can call me Ami." I said shyly.

I then suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "Where is the restroom?" I said weakly.

"On the right hall." She said lightly. "Oh my your bleeding Ami!"

And indeed I was, blood was slowly seeping out of my mouth. I ran to the bathroom and wiped my mouth and started to weep from embarrasment. There was a knock at the door.

"You can come in." I said slurred because of the towel in my mouth stopping the blood.

Kiba entered and smiled saying, "How ya feelin'."

"Besides embarrassed and in pain just fine."

"Who do I have to beat up," Kiba said so seriously I knew he was completely serious about beating someone up.

"You don't have to do that for me," I said while taking the towel out of my mouth.

"I don't like to see anyone hurt especially my friends."

"I think I'm fine," I said avoiding the subject I'll go see if I can find something to wear."

"Oh and Kiba."

"Hm."

"Thanks," I said. Then I got bold and kissed him on the cheek. And even though I was blushing like mad it felt nice, very nice!

Kiba P.O.V.

As Ami was changing I was thinking about that kiss. Of course it was just a kiss on the cheek but where her lips touched my skin there was a burning sensation all through the area. I had been thinking about my feelings for her for a long time. I feel happy when I am around her. She isn't hot like the other girls… she is beautiful. Everything from her eyes to her lips entrance me. Then it clicked, I was in love with Ami! I was interrupted as Hana, my older sister walked downstairs.

"Good news, she fits in my clothing, sorry but I couldn't resist doing her hair and makeup she is so pretty!" Hana squealed.

"Can I come down." Said Ami with a shy sound emitting out of her voice.

"Yes," said Hana.

As she came down it took all my willpower to not have jaw hang she was in a black sleeveless dress with a gold chain above the stomach and the gold necklace she wore made her eyes pop. And she had a pair of black high heels. She wore almost no makeup. And had her hair cascading down in black curly locks.

"How do I look," she said sheepishly.

Snapping out of it I said jokingly, "Now I think I have to redress." "You look amazing."

"Thanks Kiba," said Ami giggling. "That means a lot." "No one has ever called me pretty much less amazing."

"Come on let's go," I said holding out my hand. She took it gladly and we walked to the car happily.

Kiki P.O.V.

I am in love with Lee. Okay I said it now let it go. He is just so amazing and doesn't say anything that would be rude or inconsiderate.

I put on my red dress that came to the knee with silver bangles around my arm and a silver chain around my neck. I put my hair up in a bun with a beautiful diamond and silver rose in it. I slipped on my shoes and waited by the door. When the doorbell rang not trying to seem all jumpy came to the door slowly and opened it. There Lee stood with a single rose clutched in his hand.

"Hello!" "Are you ready to go!" Lee said with the biggest grin on his face. He held out the rose.

"Is this for me?" I said happily.

"Yes it is my youthful flower!"

I kissed him on the cheek and put the flower in a vase then grabbed my purse and said, "let's go."

As we were driving Lee and I talked all about everything. How roses are beautiful, how pink makes guys look gay, and how Neji and Tenten make a cute couple. When we got to the resturaunt he carefully got out of the car and opened the door.

Everybody was here now the party can begin.

Regular P.O.V.

Neji and Hinata being filthy rich reserved the dance room and a big eating room just for the rest of the group.

The group had the meal in silence. Temari couldn't come so it was just the twelve of them. Right when they finished the meal Ino stood up and said, "DANCE!"

"Yosh!" Said Lee. "That is so youthful."

They all got onto the dance floor and got out some music.

Ami didn't want to dance so they were trying to pick something that she would dance to.

"Billy Jean-Michael Jackson"

"No."

"You shook me all night long AC/DC?"

"NO!"

Tenten then found a CD and it seemed like Neji saw it as well because their hands touched.

"H-how a-about please d-don't stop the music?" Said Tenten and Neji both stuttering. (Ha Neji Stuttering.)

"YA!" Said Ino

Ino put the CD into the boom box and it began to play...

_Please don't stop the music (4x)  
_

Everybody except Ami and Kiba got out on the dance floor._  
_

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

Ami finally went out onto the dance floor. "The beat is too much!" Kiba put his hand around Ami's waist and they started dancing. 

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into to music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa (5x)_

_Please don't stop the music (2x)_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Please don't stop the music_

"Tomorrow school starts. A new day a new start and a new adventure." Thought Ami as she leaned into Kiba.

* * *

**Okay I know that was not Nejiten but they are coming next chapter. These first two chapters were an intro to the main romances and the bonds. NEXT CHAPTER: SCHOOL STARTS!**

* * *

**P.S.**

**PONIES!! **

**That was dedicated to my friend. And whoever reviews gets to see Kiba or Neji with his shirt off. REVIEW!! Or you have to see Lee with his shirt off!**

**Dun Dun Dun!**


End file.
